It's Always Been You
by primepretense
Summary: TV Show. Eventual Serena/Blair. Waldsen. Femslash. Serena went to boarding school for a very different reason. What will happen when she comes back?
1. Chapter 1

First FanFic!

Somewhat AU. Serena went to boarding school for a VERY different reason. What will happen when she comes back?

I do not own the characters or anything associated with Gossip Girl or The CW

It's Always Been You - Chapter 1

Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here... and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources sends us this: Spotted at Grand Central, Serena van der Woodsen. Was it only a year ago our It-Girl mysteriously disappeared for 'boarding school'? And just as suddenly she's back. Wonder what BFF Blair Waldorf thinks?

Meanwhile…a party at the Waldorf Residence

Blair opens up her phone to reveal a text message reading "Serena's back." She sighs, closes her phone and appears to be deep in thought before leaving her phone and walking out of the room.

"Excuse me, Captain. Can I borrow Nate for a second?" ask Blair politely.

"Absolutely, you two go have fun now," replies Howard Archibald eager to get back to his conversation.

The pair begins to leave the room when they are stopped by Chuck Bass along with Kati and Isabel, "Blair, Nate, there you guys are…"

On the opposite side of the room, Serena comes in through the door and is immediately spotted by Eleanor Waldorf, "Oh my, well isn't it Serena van der Woodsen," she exclaims grabbing the attention of everyone at the party. "Blair, come here. Blair, Serena is here."

Serena visibly stiffened as Blair smiled and made her way to her. True, she had missed the brunette terribly and it had nearly killed her to leave, but she didn't expect such a warm welcome from her "bestie" after the nature of their last meeting.

_Serena sat in front of her mirror, "Blair, there's something I need to tell you. I've realized that I…ugh, I can't do this..." she said practicing what she knew she needed to say in order to calm her nerves. "How am I supposed to tell my best friend that I am in love with her?"_

"_Blair, I realize that I have had these feeling…no, that sounds stupid."_

_Serena didn't hear her door open and didn't realize that the person she wanted to talk to was leaning on her door frame watching her intently._

"_Okay. Serena you can do this." Large exhale. "There's something I need to tell you, Blair…"_

"_Yeah, S, what is it?" Blair asks interrupting her friend and scaring her senseless at the same time. She walks over and sits on Serena's bed gesturing for Serena to come join her. "Sorry to scare you, but I was bored and Nate is off with Chuck so I thought I would come see you. So what is it that you need to tell me?"_

_Serena gulps audibly, stands up and starts to pace in front of the bed where the object of her affection is sitting, looking at her expectantly. "Blair, there's something I figured out about myself. I can't believe that I didn't see it before, but I…I'm in love with…"_

_Blair, upon hearing the word "love", immediately jumps to her feet and interrupts Serena, "Aw. S, why didn't you tell me sooner? Who is it? Please tell me it isn't Chuck."_

_Serena sighs, grabs Blair by the hands and leads her to the bed where they both sit. "No, B, it isn't Chuck. It's someone who has always been there for me. Someone who has been there for me through everything."_

"_What? Who are you talking about? I'm your best friend I'm pretty sure I would know who this other person is…"_

_Serena, frustrated, grabs Blair shoulders to try and keep her from interrupting, "Blair, I'm talking about you. There is no one else, only you," she finally says as she leans forward and captures Blair's lips._

_Blair, shocked, pushes Serena away, "Serena, I don't know what to say. I'm with Nate."_

"_I'm with Nate. That's all you have to say? I'm with Nate," Serena says barely above a whisper._

"_I'm sorry, but what did you expect me to say, S? And since when are you gay? Maybe this is all just a phase?" Blair questions._

_Serena stares at her with watery eyes, "A phase? You are all that I think about Blair. I know how I feel. I love you."_

"_Serena, don't say that. This is just a phase. A momentary lapse—probably caused because you haven't been on a date in a while."_

"_Blair, you don't get it. I'm in love with you. I always have been. It's not a phase or a momentary lapse. I'm completely in love with you," Serena says, tears streaming down her face._

_Blair wiped the tears from Serena's cheek, "S, we're besties. You can't be in love with me." Her phone rings. "It's Nate. I've got to go."_

"_Blair, please. You must feel it too. We're more than just friends, you know that. Please, just tell me there's a chance," Serena chokes out—still fighting her emotions as tears continue to fall. _

_Blair's phone continues to ring. "I've got to go. I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same," Blair says sadly as she heads out the door._

"Serena, welcome home," Blair says as she pulls her into a tight hug. She starts to say something else, but Serena is bombarded with other greetings and questions.

Chuck seems to be the only one who has the courage to ask, "So why did you wander off to boarding school anyway? And why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Ah, Chuck. I don't know. I just had to get away for a while. I needed to clear my head, but it's good to be back," Serena says glancing at Blair who knows that she must have rehearsed her excuse on the way to the party. "Excuse me, but I'm a little thirsty. I think I'll go get a drink," she says as she makes her way from the small crowd desperate to get the attention away from her.

Blair also excuses herself and follows Serena to the bar. She notices that her friend seems relieved as she sits down at a stool and asks the server for a drink. She has been wondering what she would say at this moment since she found out that Serena had left for boarding school. Letting out a sigh, she gathers her courage and walks over to the bar stool, "Serena."

The blonde turns around, acknowledging the fact that Blair just called her name, but trying to look everywhere except where the brunette is standing, "Ah, Blair. Want me to order you something?"

"Serena, we need to talk. Can we go somewhere more private?" she asks, eager to get Serena alone and ask her questions that have been plaguing her mind for months.

"Actually, I need to go see Eric for a while. But I'll see at school, okay?" Serena asks, but it seems to Blair to be a statement more than a question.

"Okay."

Serena van der Woodsen spotted leaving the Waldorf's party uncharacteristically early—especially after her prolonged absence. Is there tension between S and B because of Serena's trip to boarding school? And what caused S to leave in the first place? Gossip Girl wants to know, so you know I'll be watching. You know you love me…Gossip Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings, Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here, your one and only guide to the lives of the young, Manhattan elite. The story on everyone's mind is the reappearance of out it girl: Serena van der Woodsen. Everyone knows who she is. And everyone is talking.

...

Serena walked through the entrance of Constance Billard on her way to a meeting with the headmistress before her first day, when she was spotted by Blair and her doting minions, Kati and Isabel. Blair's gaze follows her, but she makes no move to get up.

"I wonder where S is running off to. She didn't even see us," Kati says, bringing Blair out of her stupor.

"She has a meeting with the headmistress, it's probably about her schedule or something," Blair replied. Blair wasn't called Queen B for nothing—she knew the inner working of that school like no one else.

It turned out that Serena and Blair had two classes together: English and physical education. PE wasn't held for the first two weeks of the semester and Blair was pleasantly surprised when Serena walked into her English class.

"Hey, S, come sit over here," she said, motioning to an empty desk on her left.

Serena looked at the brunette warily, but made her way to the empty desk with little hesitation. She was worried about Blair's reaction to her return among other things. She had tried to get over her feelings (and broken heart) in boarding school, but eventually she realized that Blair owned her heart and decided to return to Manhattan. She knew that her bestie did not return her feelings, but felt like she couldn't live without her friendship. Friendship was better than nothing right?

Blair was trying to hide her excitement at the fact that she shared a class with Serena. True, she had been upset that the blonde left without telling her, but she was steadily getting over that—happy to have Serena home.

Class went by relatively smoothly and the pair exchanged subtle glances and shared smiles. Secretly, Serena was dying inside. It was hard to be so close to the object of her affection without staring at her or declaring her undying devotion, yet she knew she had to play the part of the best friend in order to keep the brunette in her life.

Casually gazing up at the clock once more, Blair made sure she kept an eye out for the time because she wanted to get a quick word with Serena before she rushed off to her next class. She knew that S would try to avoid her, but Blair knew that they needed to talk about boarding school and, more specifically, what happened before boarding school.

Ring. All the girls jumped to their feet anxious to get out of the classroom, Serena cast a somewhat nervous glance at Blair as she got out of her seat. _Should I say something? _

"Serena, do you have a second?" Blair asks as they walk out of the door together.

Gulp. "Yeah, what's up?"

Blair smiled, "Can we get together tonight…to talk?"

Serena wondered if Blair could tell that her heart felt like it was in her throat, "Of course. If you aren't too busy, I mean…you probably have plans with Nate…"

"This is important. Nate can wait," another bell rings, "Well, I should get going, but I'll see you at the Palace? At 8?"

Serena nodded and started off for her next class, glancing back to see Blair walking in the opposite direction.

...

Serena paced in her bedroom at the Palace. Blair seemed friendly at school today and she had invited Serena out to talk. She wasn't going to yell at her for falling in love with her. Would she even bring it up? She looked at the clock, it read 8:05. Shit, she was already late.

She rushed out of her room; she had to meet Blair down at the bar. She ran into the living room and was surprised to see Blair sitting on the couch, "S, hey. I was early, and I saw that you hadn't came down yet so I thought I would surprise you."

"Consider me surprised. Sorry that I was running late," Serena says unable to stop looking at Blair. _She really looks amazing tonight. She always looks amazing, but wow._ "You look gr…(clears throat)…you look great."

"Thanks. You look great, as usual. And we have a lot to catch up on; maybe the bar wasn't the best place to meet."

Serena opens her mouth to say something, but Blair beats her to it, "At least I didn't run in on you talking to your mirror."

Serena sits on the couch next to Blair and laughs, "That would have been embarrassing," she says—not really knowing how to respond.

Blair let out a small laugh, but her face suddenly became serious, "Why did you have to leave Serena?"

"You know why Blair…"

"No, Serena, I don't. You didn't let me respond..."

"What?! I remember that day very clearly and all you said was, I'm with Nate and I'm sorry I don't feel the same way. I think that is a pretty clear response, B" Serena said, voice raised slightly.

Blair sighed, "How did you expect me to react Serena? I barely had time to process the information and then I found out you went to Connecticut for boarding school."

"Blair, I don't want to argue. I told you that I loved you and I understand that you don't feel the same way. Is there anyway that we can just put it in the past and find a way to be friends again?"

There was a moment of awkward silence before Blair spoke up, "Is that what you want Serena?"

"Of course, Blair. I can't lose you. We…" Serena started to say before she was interrupted as Blair lips crashed onto her own. Shocked, Serena allowed herself to get lost in the kiss, but she was soon brought back into reality when she felt Blair's tongue sweep across her lips asking for entrance.

"Blair, what? What are you doing?" she asked as her hand made its way to her mouth, stunned that Blair lips had actually touched hers.

Licking her lips and putting on a grin that exuded confidence Blair says, "I was kissing you, but somehow I think you knew that."

"I meant why did you do that?" Serena said with a rather serious expression on her face.

"When you left Serena, I didn't think about anything or anyone else. There was only you, except you weren't here. I didn't realize what I had lost, until it was gone. I know I hurt you, but I was scared about how I felt which forced me into denial," the brunette stated as she grabbed Serena's hand. "I'm in love with you, Serena," she continued as she leaned in toward the blonde. Serena, who felt like she was dreaming, was about to lean in too when she remembered one crucial obstacle.

"What about Nate?" Serena asked, closing her eyes in fear of what she might hear.

Blair cupped Serena's cheek and made eye contact with her, "Nate knows something is wrong. We've been fighting for months. Do not doubt that I want you, S. I will break up with him tomorrow if you want me to."

Serena was speechless. Was this really happening? Had Blair just told her that she was in love with her? Her mind was spinning, "What happens now?"

...

Spotted: B leaving S's suite at the Palace. She had quite the grin when she left, so I'm guessing that all is well between the dynamic duo. Until next time. You know you love me…Gossip Girl.

...

Feedback is appreciated! This is my first story, so it helps me write if I know people are enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Flashbacks are in italics. Please Review

Hey there Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. There's something new on the drama radar of Manhattan's elite…Spotted: N leaving B's looking depressed and tear-stained. No more smooth sailing for B and N? Gossip Girl wants to know, so you know I'll be watching.

…

_Nate enters into the Waldorf residence and immediately draws Blair into a hug. He senses that she is stiff and there is a sense of tension in the air. He's felt it for months and tried to work through things because Blair is an amazing girl, but something is wrong—she's not the same girl she used to be._

"_So, what's up? You said you wanted to talk. Is everything okay?" he asks nervously._

_Blair sighs. "Everything's fine," she says as she grabs his hand and leads him into the parlor. _

_They sit on the couch in awkward silence. They both anticipated this moment for a while. They used to be so close, but a lot has happened which caused a wall to form in between them. Nat, looks around the room, finally puts all of his attention on a silent Blair, and grabs her hand._

"_Blair, I know something is wrong. Something has been off in our relationship for a long time…"_

_Blair opens her mouth to say something, but Nate stops her, "Blair let me finish," he continues. _

"_Okay," she says in a voice just above a whisper._

"_Things have been tense for a while. I understand that things have been hard with your parents divorce and Serena leaving for boarding school, but I think those things are gradually being resolved so we should focus on mending our relationship. I want things to go back to the way they were."_

"_I don't know if they can go back to the way they were, Nate," Blair says struggling to keep her composure after Nate's heartfelt plea._

"_Why can't they, Blair? I love you, why can't we work through this?" he asks with watery eyes. _

_The brunette looks at him, unsure of what she should say. Nate beats her to the punch saying, "Don't you love me anymore?"_

"_Nate, I'll always love you…"_

_He exhales in relief, "What's the problem then?"_

"_I'm not in love with you."_

...

Blair stood in the elevator of the Palace waiting for it to land on the floor where the van der Woodsens were staying during their house's newest makeover. She was anxious to tell Serena about her breakup because she wasn't really sure where they stood in their relationship. She wasn't even sure where she stood at this stage in her life. Is she gay? Is she ready to have a public relationship with Serena? She had a lot of questions and she would eventually have to come up with some answers.

Finally she entered the van der Woodsen suite, put down her jacket and handbag, and began searching for the blonde. She was pleasantly surprised when she walked past the kitchen and discovered Serena covered in flour from head to toe.

"Serena, what am I going to do with you?" she asks jokingly—catching Serena by surprise.

"Geez, B. You really know how too sneak up on someone," Serena replied.

"And what are you doing exactly? You are a mess," Blair said as Serena walked toward her.

"I'm making cookies…well, I'm attempting to make cookies," she said with a lopsided grin. "Hey, aren't you going to give me a hug?"

"Not until you clean up," Blair said with a sense of playful seriousness while backing away from the blonde.

Suddenly Serena ran towards the brunette, "Aw, but I was making you cookies. I think that deserves a hug from my Blair-Bear."

After a few minutes, Blair found herself cornered and was quickly swept up into a hug. She attempted to wriggle out of Serena's embrace, but found herself face to face with the blonde. "Ugh, Serena you are ruining my clothes," she said lightly before pressing her lips to the blonde's cheek.

Serena smiled and finally let go, "It's alright, B. You can borrow some of mine."

Laughing, Blair smirked, "Why, Miss van der Woodsen, it seems like you are trying to get me out of these clothes."

Blushing furiously, Serena dropped her gaze. She had no clue how she should respond to that. Well she knew what she wanted to say (YES!), but she knew that she couldn't.

Blair knew that she embarrassed the blonde so she continued, "So there's something I want to tell you, it's the reason why I came over actually."

Serena, fearing the worst, began to head back into the kitchen to check on the cookies, "Yeah, what's up?" she asked as she peeked into the oven.

"Serena," she said causing the blonde to look up. She walked over and leaned against the refrigerator.

"Okay, B. You have my full attention now."

Blair started to walk over to her, "I broke up with Nate," she said standing just a few inches from the blonde.

Serena unable to make coherent sentences due to the brunette's proximity only nodded and licked her lips.

Blair smiled after seeing the response she had on Serena and finally leaned forward capturing the blonde's lips. Serena did not hesitate; instead she began to ease Blair backward until the brunette hit the edge of a counter. She ended the kiss, quickly lifted Blair onto the counter, and began another series of passionate kisses. Placing her hands on Blair's hips, Serena slid her tongue into Blair's mouth—moaning at the sensation and taste. The two battled for dominance and got to know the contours of each other, only stopping when the need for oxygen became too great.

"Wow, that was amazing," Blair said as she tried to gather her breath.

Serena smiled at Blair and said, "I can't believe this is happening. You are…I can't even come up with words to describe how amazing you are."

Blair plants a chase kiss on Serena's lips then jumps off the counter, "Despite how much I want to kiss you right now, we need to talk."

Serena pouted, "I know. So what do we do know? Do I ask you out? Are we in a relationship?"

"I want to be with you, but…can we keep it between us for a while? I don't know if I'm ready for everyone to know and I don't want to throw it in Nate's face."

Serena smiled at the brunette's concern for her ex, "Of course, I don't want to rush you into anything you aren't ready for. You can set whatever pace you want."

Blair grabbed Serena's hand and pulled the blonde toward her, "Thanks," she said after giving the blonde a kiss.

"Mmm, I could get used to that," Serena said teasingly.

"Me too. So, where are my cookies?" she asked, nudging the taller girl slightly.

Serena laughed and pulled the brunette closer to her, "I'm not really concerned about the cookies," she says as she pulls the brunette into a kiss.

...

Well, it seems like the reign of B and N as king and queen of the Upper East Side is over. What caused the split? And what will happen in the aftermath? You know you love me…Gossip Girl.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Don't own anything. Please review.

_Hey Upper East Siders, it's your source for the gossip and fabulousness of the Manhattan elite—Gossip Girl. Do you have your dancing shoes on? B's 'Kiss on the Lips' party is approaching and I want to know who is invited. Will B extend an invitation to N? Stay tuned._

…

Serena walked into the entrance of school and immediately saw Blair surrounded by her loyal followers. Seeing how nearly everyone saw Blair as the Queen B made her want to laugh sometimes—it was funny how she had them all wrapped around her finger.

"Hey guys," she said casually as she approached the group.

Blair couldn't help but grin when she saw the blonde, "S, hey," she said as she hugged her.

"What's going on?" Serena asked.

"Just going over some party details," Blair stated. "Jenny did the invitations," she said as she gestured to the younger girl before continuing her conversation with Kati and Isabel.

"Hi, I'm Serena," she said while waving to the other girl.

Jenny stood there with her mouth slightly open for a moment. She looked so beautiful in pictures on Gossip Girl's website, but she was even more stunning in person, "I know…I mean…Hi, I'm J...Jenny."

Blair laughed at Jenny's display of awkward nervousness; she had noticed that the younger blonde was quiet when they first met. As Serena attempted to make idle conversation she noticed that the younger girl seemed really fidgety and nervous. Luckily for Jenny, the bell rang and everyone began to make their way to their next class.

"I'll see you later, S," Blair said while giving Serena a hug.

"Not if I see you first."

…

Serena was trying to pay attention in class, but she couldn't concentrate. She repeatedly told herself to focus, but there was something on her mind. A slender brunette, to be exact. She was about to drift off into thought again when she noticed she had a new text message on her phone:

_Hey. Think you can meet me in the bathroom for a few minutes? Need to talk. B._

She wondered what the other girl needed to talk about as she quickly typed a reply:

_Of course. I'll be at the East wing in 5._

Serena finally made it to the bathroom and saw Blair waiting, "What's on your mind, B?"

Before she knew what happened, Blair captured her lips and began to lead her back into an empty stall. Breaking the kiss to lock the stall, Blair walked toward Serena and grinned, "You've been on my mind," she started to say as she claimed Serena's lips, "I haven't been able to focus all day."

Serena could barely mumble out some syllables before she succumbed to the passion of the kiss. She had no idea that Blair asked her here to make out, not that she minded though. Sliding her tongue against Blair's lips, she was immediately allowed entrance and moved her tongue sensually against Blair's as she eased her back and pinned her against the door.

Blair, who is used to being in control, changed positions and pinned Serena against the door. She focused on Serena's neck planting kisses and loosening her tie. The heated embrace lasted a few more minutes until Blair remembered that they both had to get to class, "Serena, we have to stop."

"What? Why?" Serena asked, pouting.

"Well," she said as she fixed Serena's tie, "we have this thing called class. Don't you remember?"

"Hmm, I think I did forget. You've been running through my mind. Aren't you tired?" Serena asked jokingly.

Blair pushed Serena lightly, "You did not just say that. Get away from me."

"You know you like it," Serena said as she opened the door and stepped out.

"Shut up. Are we still getting together tonight?" Blair asked.

"Duh, I need quality time with my Blair-Bear."

…

Blair was walking to the car when she heard a familiar voice calling her name, "Blair! Blair, wait up!"

She turned around, "Hey, Nate."

"I know things have been weird, but can we talk?" he asked.

Blair stood there for a moment, thinking things over before saying, "Yeah, of course."

"Great, do you maybe want to take a walk?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

The two found their way to Central Park and started to walk around, "So I've been thinking about what you said and I want to try and be friends," Nate said.

"That would be great. You are an amazing guy, Nate, I just don't think this would ever work," Blair said as she tried to spare his feelings.

"Yeah, I guess you aren't supposed to find the love of your life in high school anyways," he said with a sad smile on his face.

Blair didn't know how to respond so she decided to change the subject, "Eleanor's gone, so I'm having a party this weekend," she said, pulling an invitation out of her bag, "I hope you can make it."

"When have I ever missed a Blair Waldorf party?"

_Spotted: B giving an invitation to N after a long stroll around Central Park. Maybe this isn't the end of the Upper East Side's super couple. A friendly invite or a hope for more? We'll find out soon._

…

"Serena, will you hand me those shoes?" Blair asked. She was a little anxious about the party—nothing could go wrong.

Serena smiled as she handed Blair the heels, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Blair said as she began to put them on.

Serena couldn't help but notice how beautiful the brunette was tonight, "You look amazing," she said as she pulled Blair into a hug.

"As do you," Blair replied as she pulled the taller girl into a kiss. "Well, we should get downstairs; people will be showing up any minute."

…

The party was in full swing and everyone was having a great time when Blair decided it was time to motion to Serena to follow her upstairs.

Serena saw Blair nod her head toward the stairs, waited a few moments, and then eagerly followed. A few people noticed their absence, but didn't really say anything—

except Chuck, "Where are those to off to?" he questioned.

Chuck always thought that the two girls had more-than-just-friends feelings, but he always thought he might be overanalyzing the situation. Now, with Serena's return plus Blair and Nate's breakup, he was beginning to wonder.

Finally making her way toward Blair's bedroom, Serena saw the door open, and was immediately dragged in by Blair, "What took you so long?" she asked before capturing the blonde's lips.

Their tongues wrestles for dominance as Serena pushed them back onto Blair's bed. Who knows how long they stayed like that—Serena on top of Blair, making out—before they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Blair asked, obviously irritated.

"Um, is the bathroom in there?" asked an unsuspecting freshman from outside the door.

"No! Now go away," Blair responded with increasing irritation.

Serena grabbed Blair's hand as she said, "Was that really necessary, B?"

"I suppose not," she said while looking at the clock, "I suppose we should get back to the party.

After coming down the stairs, Blair and Serena parted ways, but not before Serena secretly blew her a kiss—the act was so subtle you wouldn't have noticed unless you were staring like Chuck was.

Blair made her way to him and greeted her longtime friend, "Hey, Chuck."

He smirked noticing her tousled hair, "So what's with the disappearing act? You and S were gone for quite a while," she said with a raised brow.

"No we weren't Chuck. So, have you seen any prospects? Who are you going to bring home tonight?"

"Not sure yet. What about you? You and Nate are over, so is there anyone that you've set your sights on?" he asked.

"Nope, I can't say that there is," she said as she scanned the crowd.

"So you and S have been inseparable lately. I'm surprised that she's not right next to you right now."

"You know Serena, she's probably off somewhere talking someone's ear off…" she said glancing around the room.

"Yes, she is quite the charmer. Oh, is that her talking to Jenny over there?" Chuck pointed out.

Blair looked to where he was pointing, "Yeah, that's her," she said getting a good look at the two. She saw Jenny laugh and run her hand down Serena's arm and take a step toward her. She felt a surge of jealousy build inside of her. Why was Jenny touching Serena? And, more importantly, why was Serena letting her?

Chuck noticed that Blair tensed up after Jenny touched Serena's arm, grabbed Blair's hand, and said, "Well, let's see what's so amusing."

Before Blair could react she was face to face with Serena and a giggling Jenny.

"You are so funny, Serena," Jenny gushed.

Chuck decided to speak up, "We noticed. Care to share what is so amusing, S?"

Serena smiled at Blair before looking at Chuck, "I was just reminiscing with little J here about our freshman year. You know, just giving some friendly advice and anecdotes," she said throwing her arm around the younger blonde.

Jenny blushed, something both Chuck and Blair noticed, "Serena has the best stories."

"Aw. Thanks."

Blair cleared her throat, "I've got to go check on the other guests. Hope you have fun," she said with a pointed glance at Serena.

Chuck, Serena, and Jenny all watched Blair walk into the crowd of people before Serena spoke up, "I should go find Blair. See you guys later."

Before Jenny could protest Serena was on the other side of the room, "But…I thought we were talking," she whispered.

Chuck just looked at her before saying, "Better luck next time, kid," and walking into the crowd.

Serena finally caught up to Blair, who was already immersed in a conversation with Nate.

"Hey, guys," she said hoping to get the brunette's attention.

Instead it was Nate who greeted her, "Hey, Serena…I'm gonna go find Chuck. So see you later."

"Bye," she said before turning back to the brunette. "Blair, what's up? Why did you leave like that?"

"I had to go check on some guests, be a good hostess."

"Come on, B. Tell me what's up," Serena said, pouting a little.

Blair grabbed her hand and led them into a secluded corner, "Why were you flirting with Jenny?"

"What?! Blair, did you really think I was doing that?" Serena asked in astonishment.

Blair looked away, avoiding Serena's gaze causing Serena to defend herself, "B, I wasn't flirting with her. We were only talking."

Blair was still avoiding her gaze, so Serena leaned by her ear and whispered, "You know that you're the only one I want."

Smiling, Blair looked up, "I know. I do. It's just seeing another girl touched you made me so…"

"Jealous?"

"Well, yeah. Wow, I'm not used to that," Blair said.

"It's only natural. I mean, I'm kind of a big deal," Serena said with a laugh.

"I adore your sense of modesty," Blair said while giving Serena a little shove.

Serena grabbed her hand, "Come on, I do believe that we have a party to attend."

…

_B's party came and went in a flash. C was on the prowl as usual, but we have seen very little action from party girl S since her return. Has this bad girl really gone soft? It seems so, but if S is the girl we know and love there is sure to be some drama in the future. You know you love me…Gossip Girl._

...

That's Chapter 4. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thoughts are in italics.

_I bet you're wondering what Gossip Girl is doing up so early. Truth is: I never went to bed. Why waste precious time dreaming when waking life is so much better? Is there really anything better than a lazy Sunday? Reading the paper in bed, sipping coffee, scrambling an egg or two. Yeah, right. We Upper East Siders don't do lazy: Breakfast is brunch and it comes with champagne, a dress code and a hundred of our closest friends... and enemies. Chuck's dad Bart Bass is hosting the annual brunch for his foundation. Everyone is invited. Well, not everyone._

…

Serena groaned, "Who on earth would call me this early?" she asked herself as she rolled out of bed.

"Hello," she said sleepily.

"Serena, you sound horrible. Are you getting sick or something?" Blair asked.

"No, this is what I sound like when I am unceremoniously woken up by my cell phone. What's up?" Serena said starting to wake up.

Blair laughed, "It's almost ten. You needed to get up anyway. We have to go to brunch remember?"

"Ah, great. It's here at the Palace, right? What time will you be coming over?" Serena asked.

"Well I was thinking I could come over early and we can go down together."

Serena smirked, "So you want to go down together? Well, why don't we just skip brunch then?"

"Serena! You know what I meant!"

The blonde laughed, "Oh, come on. You know I was joking."

Blair hesitated. She had never gone beyond kissing. Others might have thought her to be hopelessly romantic, but she always wanted to share herself for "the one". That didn't stop Blair from thinking what it would be like to share herself with Serena though. And she thought about it a lot.

"We should be getting ready. I'll see you in a bit, S," Blair said before hanging up.

"Great...now I need a cold shower," Serena said aloud after Blair hung up. She was used to sexual frustration, she had spent over a year pining over the brunette, but now that she was finally with Blair she couldn't stop thinking about being _with_ Blair. Frankly, she was surprised that she hadn't jumped the other girl yet. She was Serena van der Woodsen—she normally didn't have to wait for sex, but she respected Blair's feeling about love and wanted her to be happy. So she could wait. And she would wait because she didn't want Blair to regret anything.

…

Serena was putting the final touches on her hair when Blair walked into her room, "I must say, you really do clean up well."

Serena jumped, "You really need to stop sneaking up on me," she said looking between the now closed door and Blair.

"I like to surprise you," she said as she walked over to the blonde.

"Come here," Serena said as she grabbed Blair and pulled her into a kiss. It started off chaste, but gradually became more passionate as Blair guided them toward the bed.

Both girls became lost in the kiss, desperate for more contact. Serena broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too much, "You look amazing, by the way," she said as she moved Blair's hair from her face.

Blair smiled and began another assault on the blonde's lips. She felt consumed by Serena and began touching the contours of her body. Their previous kisses had remained somewhat innocent, but at this moment she felt like she had no control over her hands. They wandered over Serena's hips and made their way north finally landing on the blonde's breasts soliciting a moan from the taller girl. Realizing the reaction she was receiving she gradually broke the kiss and began a gentle assault on Serena's neck creating another moan from the blonde.

As Serena moved her hands from Blair back to her neck in an effort to resume kissing, they heard a knock at the door.

"Serena, Blair, we should head down now," Lily said.

Serena groaned, "Okay, mom. We'll be right there."

"You sound a little disappointed," Blair said with a laugh, getting off the bed. "Come on, we'll make our appearances and then have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"Promise?" Serena asked as she walked toward the door.

…

Blair rolled her eyes as she listened to Chuck try to decide who would be his next conquest, "Really Charles, is everything about sex when it comes to you?"

Chuck smirked, "Not everyone can remain celibate like you. I don't know why you are picking on me when your bestie has quite the sexual appetite."

"What are you talking about? Serena hasn't been involved with anyone since she got back," she frowned.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," he teased. To be completely honest, he was hurt that one of his closest friends felt that she couldn't tell him about her new relationship—but he realized that she might be reluctant to tell him because of his friendship with Nate.

A flash of anger crossed Blair's face, "What are you talking about? Who has she been seeing?"

Chuck took a step closer and whispered, "You, of course," before grabbing her hand and leading them to an empty table.

"Chuck, what are you talking about?" she asked as she across the room.

He followed her gaze and it landed exactly where he thought it would—Serena van der Woodsen talking with Jenny.

"Blair, I'm not stupid. I know that she's the reason you finally broke it off with Nathaniel."

Blair scrunched up her forehead in contemplation; she thought they had been so discreet, "How?" she asked.

""I could always feel the tension between you and Serena. I'm just surprised that it took you guys this long to figure it out," he said with a slight smile.

He noticed that she still look shocked at the fact that someone knew so he continued, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You guys should keep it quiet for a while anyway—I know we both don't want Nathaniel's feelings to be hurt."

"I…yes, of course."

"I really am happy for you Blair," he said throwing his arm over her shoulder. "Plus, this just re-establishes my fondest girl on girl fantasy."

"Ugh, you are incorrigible," she said, blushing as her thoughts ventured to earlier that afternoon.

"Aw, someone's blushing. It must be good then. I mean, she is Serena van der Woodsen…I mean you girls have…you know…"

Blair stole a glance at Serena on the other side of the room, but didn't respond.

"You haven't. I can't believe you still have that true love nonsense stuck in your head. I only hope that Serena has a longer attention span than she did before boarding school…" he said looking over at Jenny and Serena.

_Serena was never able to stay with one person for too long, so what if Chuck is right? _

…

Serena saw the brunette walking away from Chuck, but the younger girl talked nonstop so she had no chance to escape.

"Hey there," Blair said, effectively interrupting the conversation. "Do you mind if I borrow Serena for a little bit?"

Jenny put on a forced smile and said, "She's all yours." _At least for now._

"I'll see you later, J," Serena said as she followed Blair.

Blair stopped and turned to face Serena, "Do you think your mom is going out after brunch?"

"Um, I don't know. Why?"

"I wanted to finish…oh, hi Mrs. Van der Woodsen," she said as Lily walked up to them.

"Hello, girls. Are you both enjoying brunch?"

Blair smiled, "Yes. Mr. Bass certainly knows what he is doing."

"Yes, he does. Listen, Serena, I have some business to attend to after this so I probably won't be home until late. Do you need anything before I leave?" Lily asked.

"Nope, nothing I can think of," Serena responded.

"Okay. You girls have fun," she said as she walked off.

Serena looked over at Blair, "So I guess my mom isn't going to be home. Why did you need to know that anyway?"

Blair grinned, "You'll see," she said as she grabbed Serena's hand and headed toward the elevator.

…

_Spotted: S and B leaving brunch early and rushing to the elevator. What's on their agenda?_

…

"Blair, what are we…" Serena started to ask before Blair's lips collided with her own. She was startled for a second, but quickly responded and began passionately kissing the brunette.

Soon they reached the van der Woodsen suite and rushed into the blonde's room and resumed their passionate embrace. Serena led Blair onto the bed and positioned herself on top her. Their kisses became rushed and full of desire as Serena raked her fingernails over the brunette's ribcage causing Blair to moan and kiss Serena more forcefully.

Serena was quickly losing her reasoning skills as Blair's tongue crashed into her own and the brunette grabbed her ass, pushing themselves closer together. She moaned at the contact, but pulled back for oxygen. As she took a deep breath, her brain began to function again and she realized if they kept things at this pace she might not be able to stop herself from ravishing the other girl. She desperately wanted to, but knew that Blair wasn't ready.

"Blair…" she said before the other girl forcefully kissed her once more. Serena tried to keep consciousness, but the things Blair was doing with her tongue was making it exceedingly difficult. Serena began to massage the brunette's breasts, but was halted when Blair grabbed the blonde's hand and placed it between her thighs.

Serena ended this kiss and sat up, "Blair, what are you doing?" she asked, shocked at the brunette's actions.

"I thought I was making my actions pretty clear. Did I do something wrong?" Blair asked, biting her lip and sitting up.

Serena ran her hand through her hair, "No. It's just…you always said you wanted to wait."

"Maybe I'm done waiting," Blair said as she kissed Serena once more.

Serena grabbed Blair's shoulders and pushed her back, "Blair, can we talk about this?"

"Don't you want me?" Blair asked huskily.

"Yes. Of course I want you, but I don't want you to regret it. I want everything to be perfect. I love you," Serena said in a soft voice.

"I love you too. I want to show you how much," she said placing a kiss on the blonde's neck.

The blonde sighed and moved out of the brunette's reach, "Blair, I'm serious. We just got together and you just broke up with Nate. I don't think we're ready for this."

"You never waited before."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, confused.

"Before boarding school. Chuck brought up how he was amazed how you haven't slept with anyone yet given your previous acts of promiscuity," Blair said avoiding eye contact.

"I'm a different person now, Blair. Those people didn't mean anything. They were just distractions to keep myself from worrying about my feelings for you," the taller girl said, moving closer to the brunette. "I know how much saving yourself means to you. I couldn't forgive myself if you regretted anything."

Blair pulled Serena in a hug, "I'm sorry I brought up your past. I just…" she sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Serena smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me, B, whether you like it or not."

…

There's chapter 5. Please Review.


End file.
